Camping Trip
by peanut-sama
Summary: Syaoran has to spend the first month of summer with ERIOL AND TAKASHI! Unluckily, he goes through a few crazed adventures with them, thus making him OFFICIALLY hate camping. [T for Language]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP, or their characters in anyway. Now don't remind me of that…

* * *

**Chapter One**: Prologue

Here we are, the wonderful Tomeda! It is right smack dab in the middle of Japan, or something like that, I can't remember. Anyways, here we are, at the wonderful middle school of that… what was that town called again? Oh yes, Tomeda! Sorry, I'm not that good of a narrator. Anyways, lets go to there!

-_insert some sort of crazed music that's all happy and such_-

Ok, we're here! Now, we're in class 7A. Now, there's Syaoran Li, who's a very cold hearted person. He has some sort of chestnut hair, which kind of makes me scared. His eyes are always cold and evil like, but it's auburn. Whenever you look at him, you could see some fangs, pointy ears, and a devil tail. Yeah, that's one reason why you should stay away from that man.

Sakura Kinomoto is the next one—she's very happy. So happy in fact, you could possibly die from all of the shining glory her smiles give her. Her hair is kinda brownish—but everyone else says that it's auburn, so I'll go with that. Also, her eyes are green. Like, green. Yeah, I said greeeeeen. Kind of emerald like. That freaks me out too.

Next is Eriol Hiiragizawa! It's a guy from England, who transferred to the wonderful, puny town of Tomeda! His eyes are… purple I think. And his hair is dark blue… he seems like he was stuck in an anime and into a fanfiction story. Wait, that's true. Anyways, he's kind of freaky. He likes talking about random things. Like turtles. Or bags. Things like that. Also, he's related to Syaoran Li. The mean, horrible mean man. I wonder how those two are related…

Now, there comes Tomoyo Daidouji! Her eyes are purple, and her hair is very long and wavy, and it's dark purple too! They all match! Matching perfectly! Ok, she's very obsessed with the video camera. A lot, so much that she always has it stuck to her person somewhere but you can't really tell if she came with the video camera, until she pulls it out of nowhere. She's also obsessed with Sakura Kinomoto!

Lastly, there's Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki. I'm too lazy to do the other people, so I'm sticking these two together in the paragraph. Now, they both met each other when they were little, and very attached together. They seem like, yin and yang! Takashi likes telling lies, but whenever Chiharu sees him doing this, she bangs him on the head in a second! Takashi's eyes are always closed, and seems like he can never see. But who knows—he may as well be a spy working for Chiharu, the government's daughter, and has these spy gears and… wait, I shouldn't be telling you top secret information.

Finally, lets get to the classroom. Now, their teacher was Terada Yoshiyuki, which scares people by yelling. "OK CLASS, BE SILENT BECAUSE I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!"

Yup, very scary. Everyone suddenly went quiet, and listened to him. "Now, there's going to be a camping trip for the first month of summer."

Everyone cheered at hearing this. "You'll be living with two of your classmates—_that's THREE people, THREE!_ – and will be living in a cabin."

Silence. "Anyways, you need little jobs to earn money for food. Or, you could starve to death and us teachers will let you rot to death right there."

All of the students sent glares at Terada. He laughed nervously before continuing, "Um… now, I'm going to tell you about the pairs!"

Terada wrote down a list on the whiteboard, and once he was done, he turned around. "Everyone, I'm done with the list, so now line up in an order--"

Before he could finish, he was being stepped on by the crazed, little hyper students. They were all squealing, and pointing at some of the names of people that they were going to be with.

Syaoran dully walked up, and stared at the whiteboard. '_Syaoran Li… Syaoran Li… where is my name, dammit??_' he thought, as he was looking sourly for his name.

Once he had found it, he looked at the other two names beside it. "HOLY CRAP, I'M WITH ERIOL AND YAMAZAKI???" he yelled out, causing Sakura to glare at him.

"Li-kun, it's not polite to swear. You might die from that." Syaoran sent glare daggers at her, before walking to his desk, muttering '_idiot_' and '_stupid camping trip_'.

Sakura was looking for her name as well, and let out a cheerful cry as she saw those two that she was with. "Hoeeeeeeee, Tomoyo, Chiharu, you're paired up with me!" she said, hugging them. Once they had got all of that jumping and screaming out of their systems, they sat down, bubbling with mirth. Wait a minute, how did I know that word…

Li Meiling walked up, all confident. She had very long black hair that I liked to poke at, and it was always tied up into two buns. That looked like hamburgers… now I'm hungry! Anyways, she was Syaoran's cousin, who always clung to him, saying to the whole entire world that she was going to marry him and have a happy life with him when she grows up. But of course, she isn't. Because who would want a happy life with that guy?!?

Meiling looked for her name, and scowled once she found her partners. She turned her head toward Rika and Naoko, having fire burst through her eyes. Meiling walked toward them, and plastered on a fake smile, when the corners were twitching.

"Hello, I'm Li Meiling—Syaoran's fiancé, (Syaoran: _SHUT UP WOMAN, STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!_)—and I'm going to be one of the people that is going to live with you throughout the happy, cheerful (she twitches right here), first part of summer!"

Rika introduced herself to Meiling, and suddenly rambled on about stuffed bears, how they were made, how people made them, and how it destroyed the world with it's awesome cuteness. But, they aren't cute—they're evil! Pure evil! cough right here Anyways, Meiling started to back away from Rika slowly…

Naoko introduced herself to Meiling too, and asked her about haunted stories very loudly. Since Sakura was deathly afraid of ghosts, she started to cower in the room, whimpering about '_Kero-chan is going to kill me when I'm sleeping_' and '_I don't want ghosts to kill meeeee…_' for a while.

When Terada finally got up, he said slowly, since he was still in pain, "Ok… now there are four sections—SW(south west), SE(south east), NW(north west), and NE(north east). You can only visit those people within your sections, and there are nine cabins in each. Now, this is all going to happen next week from now, so --" before he could finish that, the bell rang.

And of course, he got trampled over. Again. Poor him.

**

* * *

A/N**: -sniffle- I bet you didn't think this story was funny at all… 

I was bored! (makes stories when I'm bored)… well, time to plan the plot! crackles evilly while running away from my sister yelling about my bad grammar

sweat drops Anyways, the next chapter is going to be called, _Chapter 2: Oh joy, the cabin mates._

Hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Joy, the Cabin Mates

**Disclaimer**: …I DON'T OWN CCS OR CLAMP, DON'T RUB IT IN! -runs away crying-

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Oh joy, the cabin mates. 

_The day when they're going to the camping trip_

There were three large buses, with lots and lots of people lining up to see the carnival! Wait, it wasn't the carnival… oh wait, it was the camping trip! I almost forgot! Ok, just erase the carnival thing. Replace it with the camping trip word! Anyways, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meiling were in a line for the second bus.

When Syaoran got on, he scowled. The only seat left was… next to _them_. The corner of his mouth twitched, as he came up to Eriol and Takashi. They were busy talking about how chips were made by chipmunks and how they used acorns and nuts and things like that.

Syaoran suddenly sat in the middle of them, making them look surprised. Then, Eriol cleared his throat, and said, "Hey Syaoran-_chan_, do you know how cookies were made?"

Takashi pointed his index finger to the heavens, and continued the sentence. "Well, Syaoran-chii, cookies were made by the ancient god called the Cookie Monster."

"The Cookie Monster was bored, because he didn't have anything to eat, when everything else disgusted him." Eriol said, taking out a piece of paper.

"And so, the Cookie Monster decided to make an oval shaped thing," Takashi took out a pencil, and drew an oval on the paper.

", and put dough and all his love and care into it." Eriol said, coloring the oval brownish dirt… color.

"Since his name was Cookie Monster," Takashi wrote 'Cookie' at the bottom of the paper, and turned slowly at Syaoran, who was completely clueless.

", he decided to name that treat…" Eriol slowly put his hand in his backpack…

"COOKIES!" Takashi and Eriol both screamed at Syaoran, causing Syaoran to fall to the back of the bus somehow. Eriol took out two cookies, chocolate chipped. He gave one to Takashi, while Syaoran was muttering, '_crazed bastards_', and staggering back to his seat.

Eriol 'clinked' with Takashi's cookie, just like when you're serving wine. Then he said, "Thanks to the Cookie Monster!"

Syaoran sat between them again, while Eriol and Takashi were busy eating their cookies happily. He was scowling, thinking of plans to kill Eriol and Takashi in their sleep, savoring every moment of them dying slowly…

* * *

"Okay everyone!" screamed Terada, almost making everyone deaf. "There are four people here—Sergeant Southwesternman, Sergeant Southeastmiss, Sergeant Northpersoneast, and Sergeant Northwestbird." Everyone was staring at him, with skeptical looks. 

"Please follow one of them, due to your cabin's section. Mr. Southwesternman has the SW section, Miss Southeastmiss has SE, Mr. Northpersoneast with NE, and Mrs. Northwestbird has NW. Any questions?"

All of them shook their heads, 'no'.

"Good. Now go!"

"Hai!" they replied.

* * *

Syaoran, Takashi, and Eriol were set with the cabin SW 07. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu had SW 03, while Rika, Naoko, and Meiling had SW 01. Geez, shouldn't I just make different names… those aren't original… anyways! 

Syaoran was grumbling like mad when he got up to his cabin with those two dolts. When he opened the door, he saw a kitchen on the right, and a bed on the left. **_A_** bed. Not three beds. _**A**_ bed. Which could fit three people snuggly in there, all sleepy tight.

Syaoran's jaw went all the way down. It crashed through the floor, and continued to go down to the underworld.

"Hey, what in the hell… wait, just ignore that… what is that jaw thing doing here??" said one of the devils that were working.

"I don't know Bob No. 67, just send it back up there, where it came from!" said the other worker.

"Okay Fred No. 119538!" said Bob No. 67, taking the jaw and thrusting it back up to earth.

"Eriol… Takashi… look at this…" said Syaoran, which sounded lower than a whisper. Hey, is that even possible?

Eriol and Takashi stuck their heads through the… walls. Causing holes in the walls. Only two though, that's a good thing right?

"Look at what?" they both said, crashing through the walls, leaving large… two body holes in the walls.

"We have got to get that fixed…" said Syaoran, looking at the two holes in the walls.

Takashi and Eriol looked at the bed. "What's wrong with it, Syaoran-chii?" said Eriol, with complete 'innocence'.

Syaoran looked at them, groaning. "You can only fit three people on the bed! Who in the hell thought of this idea??"

* * *

**Somewhere in Hell**

"I did! I thought of the idea of making Syaoran, Takashi, and Eriol sleep together on one bed!" chirped a very happy woman, whose name was Peanut-sama.

"Good work, Peanut!" said the Satan, as they both crackled evilly, together… scary.

* * *

**Back at the horrible camp**

Eriol was busy taking out tons of toys out of his manly backpack, which was pink with white, girly flowers on it. Yeah, sure, it's so manly. Anyways, he started to put the toys all over the cabin, making it look pretty suffocated.

Takashi had a two large stacks of paper next to him. One piece of paper in front of him. One step for man, blah blah blah! Takashi was writing stories, and or lies, with the papers, to sell for a 'job'. Maybe he was the one to earn all of the money…

Syaoran had a blank, small, pink piece of paper in front of him. He scowled, making his face look all scary and ugly. He was busy trying to think of a way to make them all sleep on separate beds. No use, because the teachers, sergeants (who have funny names) wouldn't help him.

All of them were having fun, except for poor, old Syaoran. Poor him. I wonder if Eriol put a curse on him or something.

* * *

**A/N**: … That seemed kind of scary… I'm glad that I don't have to go to a camp…  
Or a camp that's like this… -shudders- 

The next chapter is called, '_Chapter Three: Spinel, the Monster_'. Yayyyyy! -raises beer and drinks it-

**Sakura Panda63**: sweat drops I doubt that it was funny... ok, first of all, dramatic music ...I don't know what AU means. -gets whacked- I'M SORRY, BUT I'M A NEW AUTHOR, DON'T KILL THE NEW AUTHOR! ... -ahem- Second of all, there's no romance... just... plain randomness... And third of all, it's in the third-person POV, and the narrator's kind of weird... -hides in shame-


End file.
